My Worst Fear
by Mione3
Summary: Cain pretends to sleep while DG confesses her feelings... when she leaves he finally discovers how much he would hate his life without her in it.
1. Chapter 1

_The characters and setting are owned by the Sci-Fi channel and L. Frank Baum._

_The song this is based on, "My Worst Fear" by Rascal Flatts, is posted at the end of the story. I heard the song and thought I could make a great story out of it. This definitely has possibilities of being extended into a multichapter fic. I guess I'll have to wait to see the reception it receives._

_Let me know what you think. I live on reviews._

_As always, thank you for reading!_

_**My Worst Fear**_

Things were seriously out of control. More precisely, out of _his_ control. Cain hated when things seemed to have a life of their own. It felt like someone was playing with his strings, leading him down a path he was never supposed to take. When things got this way he knew trouble was not far behind, licking its chops as it gained on its prey.

Cain lay on the settee in the sitting room of the royal chambers the Queen's family and friends occupied in Central City. The fire flickered in the hearth but he took no notice since his hat was covering his eyes. His muscles were continually tense and making it hard to sleep at night. He found himself coming here more and more often in the deep hours of darkness.

They had come to these quarters immediately following the events in the dark tower to try to show the people things were going to better, that the Queen was back in power and the sorceress was gone. It had been at the insistence of the Queen that the trio that accompanied the youngest princess across the OZ remain with them for a time. It seemed to him, that time had long ago come and gone. He was getting antsy and yearned to move on.

Ever since the eclipse he had felt increasingly uncomfortable with his part in the new OZ. Cain was never the one who wanted his deeds complimented or idolized. He was more of an introvert, preferring to keep his role in the task unknown to the populace. But that didn't stop the Queen and Consort from regaling their citizens with his contributions to the downfall of the sorceress.

He knew he was now what would be considered 'famous' and it aggravated him to no end. Walking down the street in Central City was out of the question as most of the inhabitants knew his face from the posters that the sorceress had posted in every nook and cranny. They would corner him and ask for his view of the whole battle in the dark tower.

And the dreadful part was that Cain knew this from personal experience. On his first and only excursion into town he had barely made it back to the confines of the royal chambers intact. The women were the worst. Grabbing and pinching; hugging and kissing. He hated it when people he cared for showed that much emotion. To have perfect strangers hanging all over him was more than he could stomach. It was all a bit disconcerting.

Cain's ears perked up when the pitter patter of feet hit his senses. Someone had entered the room and was making their way over to his position. He feigned sleep, preferring not to be disturbed and not wishing to explain his presence here so late into the night.

He felt the person kneel down next to him, their breath tickling his ear they were so close and he knew it was DG. Cain nearly jumped out of his skin when she pressed her soft, full lips firmly against his cheek. It was the first time in many an annual that he experienced such a tender sensation. He managed to compose himself, control his breathing and stop himself from swallowing, before he gave away that he was, in fact, wide awake. Cain felt more than heard her sigh against the side of his face, sensing her disappointment at him not waking.

Silently Cain prayed that DG wouldn't take notice of the furious pounding his heart was doing behind his rib cage. Her fingers traveled the contours of his exposed hairline and his jaw. It tickled slightly but he suppressed the urge to move away from the touch. When she began whispering his heart clenched tight and he was sure it would soon stop altogether.

"I know this has been hard for you," she started and paused suddenly. He didn't know if it was due to her uncertainty in the words she wanted to say or that she was uncomfortable saying them to an apparently unconscious man. "Everything, I mean."

DG's fingers continued their travels and he could sense her eyes following in their wake. "Adora was a lucky woman to have found you." At her words his mind floated away to a picture of his beautiful wife, her flowing golden brown hair and her deep brown eyes. Since his confinement in that accursed Maiden he had never thought her lucky to have been his wife. After all, it was because she was married to him that all those terrible things happened to her in the first place. That she had to raise their son alone, that she died so young.

"I know I would be the happiest woman in the world to have you as mine, even if it was just for a day." Cain's mind instantly reverted back to the current situation. What was DG saying? It didn't make any sense to the former Tin Man.

"This hasn't been easy for me either." Cain could hear the tremble in her voice as things began to take on a more personal guise. "To watch you and know you will never return the feelings I have for you." Her voice broke twice during the statement and Cain had to fight with his inner voice to keep himself from jumping up to console her. She would probably be mortified that he heard all this since he was sure DG would never have said it if he had been awake. Not to mention he wasn't the consoling type, that was more Glitch's or Raw's scene. He cursed himself for not sitting up as soon as she had entered the room.

"Wyatt." It was the first time she had ever used his first name, at least in his presence, and it was unnerving. Most people referred to him as Cain, DG in particular had always been so formal, calling him _Mr. Cain_. This wasn't the same girl. Things were definitely tumbling so far out of his control he might as well have been a puppet. "I honestly don't know when my feelings changed but I know it was inevitable."

He could hear the wateriness to her voice and there was no doubt she was crying. Cain could practically see the tears running down her red cheeks in his mind's eye. Unconsciously he clenched the fist that was hidden between his body and the back of the settee. This was not what he expected to encounter when he came here earlier in the evening. Had he known, he would have gladly stayed in the confines of his room, pacing until he dropped of pure exhaustion. Cain was terrified of where this one-sided conversation would end up.

"How could they not." Again her voice trembled. "You're so brave and kind and comforting." He had no idea where she got all that from. _Brave_ – ok, maybe. _Kind_ – yes he had been a little friendly during their time together but not enough for her to refer to him as kind. And then there was _comforting_ – definitely not. He might have given her a hug before the final expedition into the fortress but otherwise he cowered from affection, giving or receiving.

As if reading his thoughts she continued. "You don't know how much I've relied on you. I've been so alone. You're my strength, my rock." She giggled a little but it had no joy behind it like laughter was supposed to have. Cain was confused. DG had been with Glitch when they first met, then they had joined up with Raw and even Tutor. Now she was with her family. How she felt alone he couldn't comprehend.

Again she answered his internal questions. "Just because you are surrounded by people doesn't mean they get you. You always seem to understand me."

DG laid her head lightly upon the side of his chest and gently placed her left hand over the one that lay on his stomach. Her fingers slowly wound their way between his finger and thumb, running her own thumb lightly over his wrist. The hand that had been exploring his facial features dropped to lie on his shoulder. Cain felt her breathe deeply a few times as if garnering strength from the slow and steady flow of air.

"I love you so much."

The words punched him in the stomach. He had known for quite some time that the Princess had begun to feel more than mere friendship for him but had never thought she was in love with him. Cain's mind reeled with her revelation. It was not a good situation.

She was royalty, he most definitely was not. She was young and innocent, he most definitely was not. She was beautiful on the inside and out, he most definitely was not. DG should not feel that way about him, of that much he was certain. It just reinforced his need to leave, however hard she might take it. In the long run it would be best for both of them, his freedom from confinement and her freedom to fall in love with a more suitable man.

Her breath had evened and he knew she had fallen asleep. Having her body so close to his, her hand holding his, was such a remarkable feeling. Cain made a decision, a couple actually, as he lay there relishing the feeling of DG anchoring herself to him. He would enjoy this night with her quietly sleeping pressed against him and tomorrow he would leave. The time had come to move on.

While her revelation would make it hard to say goodbye he knew it had to be done. There was no way he would stay there and allow her to fall further for a man that was incapable of loving her the way she deserved. Or was he?

As he drifted off to sleep he realized that DG had finally given him a great reason to stick around. Her love would make any man content and he was no exception. Just the thought that someone could love him after everything he had been through made him think that he could truly overcome his past and come out on top.

His dreams were filled with DG – Her beautiful wide blue eyes that seemed to look into his very soul and her long, dark curly locks that beckoned his hands to submerge themselves in their softness. For the first time since his initiated embrace in front of the dark tower he longed to pull DG close to him, wrap his arms around her and hold her for all he was worth, never letting go.

It occurred to him as he woke from the only good night's sleep he had since his entombment that he had fallen just as hard for the Princess as she had for him. It only managed to solidify his need to leave. He couldn't burden such a young and good person with a man that was broken down and irreparable.

His senses suddenly kicked into overdrive. Something was wrong with his surroundings, he could sense it. There was something amiss in the sitting room. He suddenly realized that there was no pressure on his chest or hand or any part of his body. DG was no longer pressed against his side.

"DG," he said quietly. When no reply came he said her name louder. Again, no response. Lifting his hand Cain tilted his hat off his face and sat up slowly, fully expecting to see her sprawled out on the area rug in front of the settee. She wasn't.

The light from the sun was flowing in through the large picture windows and it was clear it was well past noon. He had slept much longer than he would have ever expected possible. Rubbing a hand roughly over his whisker-filled face he groaned loudly. Now he would have to go find DG to tell her he was leaving, and that he was leaving that very day. If he waited he knew it would only make matters worse, and he might actually consider staying.

Making a quick trip to his room he cleaned up and packed what he needed placing the bag and his bedroll by the door. He would come back for the items after he spoke with DG.

He tried most of her usual hiding places when she wasn't at her scheduled lessons with Tutor. The kitchen was empty as well as the library. The rooftop only had gardeners present, cultivating the vegetables and flowers that had been planted. Cain passed Glitch and Raw in the corridors and when questioned revealed that they had no idea of DG's whereabouts. While the Queen, Consort, and Azkadellia were in the meeting room, DG was not. That left only one place possible, her room.

Cain knocked, not so quietly on the hard oak doors. After the third attempt and no answer, Cain lost his patience, opening the door and entering DG's quarters. A quick glance around the room made it plain that she wasn't present. When he scanned the room slower there were things that made him uneasy.

The wardrobe doors were open and there were clothes piled in a heap along its base. The drawers to her dresser were open as well and it looked like they had been quickly rifled through. The bed was made, which made absolute sense since she had spent the majority of the night with him in the sitting room.

His eyes traveled until they saw a piece of paper tacked onto the footboard. Cain's heart clenched again. In the blink of an eye Cain crossed the distance and had plucked the parchment from its perch. Gripping it tightly in his hands he realized that it was addressed to him. "_Mr. Cain,"_ it read and his heart froze at DG's return to formality.

"_I know you were awake last night. I knew it the moment I kneeled down by your side. You always woke at the slightest noise and for me to be able to touch your face without you waking was impossible. I guess you felt more comfortable that way, so I pretended to be unaware._"

Damn. He should have known. He never allowed anyone to approach him without drawing his gun or shooting up into a battle ready stance. How he had ever deluded himself into believing she thought him asleep mystified him.

"_I meant every word I said last night. I would have said it even if you were looking me in the eye although I know I would have been cut off before I could finish. So, I guess in a way, you faking sleep worked out for both of us. I do love you. I love you with all my heart. I think I always have. You mean more to me than I can fully express in this letter."_

Cain closed his eyes momentarily and shifted uncomfortably. He gripped the paper tighter in his fingers taking a deep, calming breath. Opening his eyes he continued his reading of the letter.

"_I know you only stuck around in the beginning because of the promise you made to the Mystic Man. Then after the eclipse I know you only stayed here because the Queen asked it of you. I bet you're dying to get on with your life."_

He wondered how DG knew him so well. Yes, it had been the promise that in the beginning had him trailing after the spirited young lady. Yes, he had stayed in Central City to appease her mother. But part of it had to do with her, too. He wanted to keep her safe from harm on their journey and he never fully understood his need to protect her until last night. He had been falling for her with each passing day of that journey. And he had remained here longer than expected to prolong their time together.

"_Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I'm moving on myself. This place is no more my home than Kansas was. I honestly don't think there is a 'home' for me out there. I just can't sit around here pretending to be something, someone I'm not. I'm sure you can understand that to some extent."_

What the hell was she saying? She was leaving? No home? This was absurd. She belonged here with her family, she belonged in a place where she could be protected and looked after. She belonged with people she loved and who loved her.

"_Please know I didn't make the choice to leave on a whim. It has been brewing since we arrived here. I just had to tell you how I felt before I would allow myself to leave."_

Cain's face flushed as his blood rushed quickly through his veins, his heart doing its best not to fly out of his chest. Nostrils flaring and brows knitting he continued his perusal of the letter.

"_I wish you all the best, Mr. Cain. You deserve happiness, love and devotion. Know that the love and devotion I give willingly to you no matter the distance that separates us. I only wish I could have given you the happiness you deserve. I have no doubt you'll find it someday."_

DG had to be insane to think he could find happiness without her in his life. It had never occurred to him that he might meet someone that made his hardened heart melt after Adora was so cruelly taken from him, but _she_ had. If he lost her, too, he knew he wouldn't survive.

It had been one thing for him to leave. It would have been out of mercy, she deserved so much better than what he could offer. She deserved the world and all he had were a few possessions and an old, worn down body.

His body began to involuntarily shake under the weight of DG's words.

"_Love Always and Forever, Your Kiddo"_

It finally occurred to him what his life would mean without her… absolutely nothing. His worst fear was coming true. He was losing another woman he loved. Last time it had been due to his need to fight for those who couldn't fight for themselves. This time it was due to his sheer stupidity.

Staying here was no longer an option. If she was out there somewhere he would be the one to find her. He _had_ to find her, bring her back to her family; bring her back to him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**My Worst Fear  
By: Rascal Flatts**_

__

Last night you gave me a kiss  
You didn't know it, but I was awake when you did  
You were quiet, you were gonna let me sleep  
So I just laid there pretending to be  
You said some things you didn't know I could hear  
And the words "I love you" never sounded so sincere

It's gonna make it hard to tell you that I'm leaving  
Now that I know just how much you care  
You finally gave me one good reason not to go  
But staying here is my worst fear

This morning I rolled out of bed  
Recalling all the sweet things you said  
This was the day I was gonna hurt you bad  
Called out your name, but you didn't answer back  
I searched the house to find out what was wrong  
Like a ton of bricks, it hit me you were gone

It's gonna make it hard to tell you that I'm leaving  
Now that I know just how much you care  
You finally gave me one good reason not to go  
But staying here is my worst fear

All along I knew that there was something missing  
And only one thing left to do  
I had to leave behind this life that we'd been living  
But the only thing that left was you

It's gonna make it hard to tell you that I'm leaving  
Now that I know just how much you care  
You finally gave me one good reason not to go  
But being alone is my worst fear  
And staying here is my worst fear 


	2. Chapter 2

_The characters and setting are owned by the Sci-Fi channel and L. Frank Baum._

_The song this chapter is based on, "Starts With Goodbye" by Carrie Underwood, is posted at the end of the story. _

_Thank you to those who have reviewed. You've convinced me that there is enough interest for this story to continue. I hope you like where it leads._

_Let me know what you think. I live on reviews._

_As always, thank you for reading!_

_**Starts with Goodbye**_

_She could see the flicker of a fire through the cracked door of the sitting room and knew what she would find on the other side, or rather, who. Peering in through the small opening she could see Cain sprawled out on the settee, duster and gun belt draped over the back and hat covering most of his face. Quietly she entered, hoping to go unnoticed and knowing it was unlikely._

_Her bare feet slapped softly against the cold marble floor, he didn't stir. She knelt down next to him, he didn't stir. Smiling to herself she leaned forward cautiously, knowing that it was a dangerous path she was about to tread, one that could end horribly for her depending on Cain's mood._

_The feel of his skin on her lips, lips that lingered far too long on his cheek, was overwhelming. DG watched the blush creep up on the exposed skin beneath the brim of his fedora which she was certain her own face mirrored, but he didn't stir. It was unnerving that he didn't wake. In all the weeks she had known him there was never a time when someone was able sneak up on Cain without him scaring them out of their skin with a six-shooter pointed between their eyes._

_He was faking. She sighed deep in her chest, upset that he didn't feel comfortable enough to give her a piece of his mind, however harsh it might be. DG resigned herself to the fact that she would have to give her confession to him while he ignored her. She began to run her fingers over the smooth skin of his jaw line, trailing them into the short hairs around his ear. DG loved his hair, the short strikingly blonde hair that went so well with his ice blue eyes._

"_I know this has been hard for you," she started her rehearsed speech and paused suddenly. It was awkward talking to someone ignoring you, but it had to be done. She had made up her mind that in a couple hours she would take her leave of Central City for good. _

"_Everything, I mean." And it was the honest truth. Losing Adora and Jeb when he was confined all those years in the suit; losing Adora again after only just finding out she had survived the Longcoat attack; getting Jeb back into his life; becoming a star of the OZ for his part in the destruction of the sorceress. It was a lot to come to terms with. Now she was about to add more and she hated herself for it._

"_Adora was a lucky woman to have found you." There was no way those few words could make him feel the truth behind the sentiment. "I know I would be the happiest woman in the world to have you as mine, even if it was just for a day," God, how she wished for that. One day with Cain would be worth a lifetime of misery. If only he felt the same way about her -- a lifetime of misery would no longer be her future._

"_This hasn't been easy for me either." Her voice quaked slightly. This was becoming more emotional to the youngest princess. She was certain it would come out in her timbre. "To watch you and know you will never return the feelings I have for you." Her voice broke at a couple points in the statement. During all her rehearsals she had never gotten this far, positive he would have interrupted her long ago in her monologue. _

"_Wyatt." DG couldn't stop herself from using the name she only ever said to him in her dreams. It felt so good rolling off her tongue. It had to be her favorite name in the whole universe, it was his and very few people ever used it. She wished to be one of the few. _

"_I honestly don't know when my feelings changed but I know it was inevitable." The tears began to flow and she knew it was reflected in her voice. The hand that wasn't fixated on his skin wiped them away from her cheeks, it was a fruitless task. _

"_How could they not." Again her voice trembled. "You're so brave and kind and comforting." She was sure he would be contradicting her words in his mind as he listened to her tick them off. "You don't know how much I've relied on you. I've been so alone. You're my strength, my rock." She giggled a little but it had no joy behind it like laughter was supposed to have. It was such a ridiculous phrase that she couldn't believe she actually used it. _

"_Just because you are surrounded by people doesn't mean they get you. You always seem to understand me." Honestly she didn't know what she would have done if he hadn't been there. The sisters were still getting used to one another and trying not to blame themselves for the troubles the other had been through. Her parents, while they were nice people, she had trouble calling them Mom and Dad especially since her robotic parents no longer remembered her; they were such special – people? And Glitch and Raw were great, but they were no Cain. They were more docile and Cain spoke his mind even if it was hard to hear. He kept her in line, something she needed._

_DG laid her head lightly upon the side of his chest and gently placed her left hand over the one that lay on his stomach. Her fingers slowly wound their way between his finger and thumb, running her own thumb lightly over his wrist. The hand that had been exploring his facial features dropped to lie on his shoulder. She breathed deeply a few times, trying her best to gather enough strength to make her final and most important declaration. _

"_I love you so much." _

_The heart that had been pounding wildly in her chest began to slow. The worst was over. She had survived the experience, but she was completely drained. Her breathing began to even as she drifted off for a few hours of sleep before gathering her belongings, leaving Cain behind. _

DG's eyes suddenly popped open, and for a moment she thought she would find herself back in that sitting room like she had two weeks earlier. Both relief and disappointment washed over her when she realized she was out in the woods with no one but a horse for company.

The chill in the air kept her from sleeping properly, not to mention the dreams. It had been growing colder each day since she left the confines of the city. She should have known things would only get worse for her after she made the decision to leave, not having a clue as to which direction to head. The silver lining of the whole experience lay in the possessions she managed to bring along.

The evening before her departure DG packed everything she thought she would need. Clothes, both for warm and cold weather; A thick bedroll she swiped from one of the guards' quarters along with enough freeze-dried food to last her for a month if she ate sparingly; And the horse from the stables in the alley behind the family quarters – that one had been the trickiest.

DG had left the evidence of her departure hidden behind a dumpster in the alley while she tried, unsuccessfully, to convince the guards that the Queen had in fact given her permission for a little outing. The only way they finally gave in was for her to take two horses, claiming that Cain was going along and waiting for her at the mouth of the alley. They really didn't want to piss off the former Tin Man having witnessed the wrath he had unleashed on another guard who had the audacity to second guess his ability to protect DG unaided.

Having tied the second horse to the side of the dumpster and retrieved her belongings she quickly mounted her steed and began off. Before she turned onto the street DG was thankful that she had gained fairly good control over her magic. She needed to change her physical appearance in order to ride through the city without fear of being recognized. Concentrating hard, allowing the light to flow through her as Tutor would say, she was able to change her look enough to disguise her during her escape. Her hair went from its usual dark tresses to a pretty golden brown, shortening to just below her ears and her eyes changed from their vivid blue to pale green. She had practiced this many evenings, trying out numerous hairdos and eye colors, before finally settling on one.

Running her hand through her newly donned hair as she lay in her bedroll, DG smiled to herself. She couldn't help but think that she had pulled off a magic trick very reminiscent of Tonks from the Harry Potter stories. Not that anyone in the OZ would understand her amusement, that is, if she had anyone to tell it to in the first place.

Idly she wondered what Cain would think of the change and silently cursed herself for allowing her thoughts to travel back to the man yet again. It was inevitable. No matter what was on her mind it always managed to somehow turn to the stoic Tin Man, the bane of her existence.

Leaving had been the hardest decision she ever had to make. The love she had for him was a stronger feeling than she could have imagined. The letter she left didn't do it justice and DG knew it, but it was all she could muster. In the short time that Cain had been a part of her life he had wormed his way so far into her heart that she was positive he would never be able to find a way out. It was something she would just have to live with.

After a long debate with herself she concluded that the only way she could move on, if it was possible, would be to distance herself from the man. And since she didn't think she could take waiting for him to make the decision to leave, it was left up to her. Somehow it made it more real that she was the one who finally took the harness of her life and guided it in a direction of her choosing.

The only thing that kept her from leaving the very moment she set her mind to do it was that she wanted to tell Cain how she felt first, see what happened. The thought that he would fake sleep hadn't occurred to her but it turned out to be a blessing in disguise, she didn't have to hear his platitudes or anger at her profession of love.

The tears that came to her eyes were not seen, the quaking of her bottom lip went unnoticed and she was able to kiss his cheek for a moment or two without being pushed away. All in all it turned out as good as one could expect.

If he had sat up when she entered the room DG would have felt very childish crying through her confession and too uncomfortable to kiss him so tenderly, a feeling she'll never forget. And he would have cut her off at the pass, of that much she was certain. Half of her words would never have been heard, would never have been uttered, he would have seen to that.

DG wondered what was running though Cain's mind as she spoke to him the night before she vanished. Wondered if he thought her crazy or childish or completely insensitive to his situation for feeling the way she did. It wasn't the first time it had crossed her mind and she was certain it wouldn't be the last.

There was part of her that wanted to be a fly on the wall when he found her note to gauge his reaction, for she had no doubt the person to find it would be Cain. He had probably searched her out to tell her that he was the one that was cutting and running only to find she had beat him to the punch.

While DG could read his emotions well enough when he was in her presence, there was so much about Wyatt Cain that confused the hell out of her. Like his reactions to events that were out of his control. Had he been upset? Relieved? Pissed off? Concerned? She wanted to know, but at the same time, she didn't.

A lone tear escaped from her closed eyes and she hastily wiped it away. Sitting up in the bedroll, DG leaned her back against the trunk of a tree at the edge of the clearing she had claimed for the night. The distance wasn't a help, at least not yet. It took all her strength not to turn back around.

DG hadn't actually said _goodbye_, couldn't stomach the word, but her actions were enough to get her point across. She wouldn't return, refused to return, refused to look back now. It was done, it was over. Her hero-worship, turned crush, turned love was never to be and if she didn't accept it now she would never be able to move on properly.

As the first rays of sun peaked through the branches of the trees DG quickly, and somewhat gracefully, rose from her seated position. Gathering her things together she extracted a package of freeze-dried eggs from her pack and swallowed it quickly to avoid having to actually taste the awful stuff. She had made that mistake on the first day of her expedition.

Hanging her pack on the back of the horse, she untied her only companion and quickly mounted him. With a jab of her heel the horse trotted along the path in the forest. She had decided on a destination during her wakeful hours the previous night when she recognized the area in which she was currently traveling. The _Realm of the Unwanted_ was not too far away and was as good a place as any for a runaway princess to reside, or hide.

Unconsciously she steered her horse toward a place she never wanted to see again, the cabin and grave of Adora Cain. Upon arriving at the gravesite, DG reluctantly dismounted and kneeled over the patch of earth that held the love of Cain's life. She ran her hands over the moist ground and felt tears well behind her lids for the time they had lost together.

Her heart ached for so many reasons. The guilt for that tugged at her insides, after all, _she_ had been the one to hear the call of the witch; _she_ had been the one to release her; _she_ was the cause of the misery of so many, Cain included. Without another look she stood, pulling herself onto the horse's back and rode off with all due haste.

Riding bareback was difficult at the start of this journey but while she was getting used to keeping herself upright, her body pleaded with her to find a saddle. The riding was beginning to affect her, the way her body ached, especially the bottom half. Part of her couldn't wait to get off the blasted beast; the other was not looking forward to letting her only friend go free. From her one and only trip to the realm she recalled that the entrance was a trap door in the ground through which no horse could pass.

Sighing audibly DG patted the neck of her friend who neighed softly in response to the affection. If she went into the realm and wanted to eventually leave, it would have to be on foot.

It was early afternoon when the forest began to clear and a large meadow appeared in front of DG. Letting herself down off the horse she kept him by the reigns as she walked through the meadow with her head downcast. The grass had grown considerably in the time between her last entrance into the criminals' dream town and now but she vaguely remembered the direction of the trap door.

It took only a few minutes crossing the meadow to find her destination. The door stared up at her, both beckoning her forward and warding her away. Turning to face the horse she petted the beast along the side of his long face and nuzzled his nose into her forehead.

"You've been great these couple weeks, old friend," DG whispered, her fingers never stopping their consoling movements. "I know I've probably talked your ear off and that you are tired of hearing my voice, but I'm going to miss you."

Lifting her head from the soft nose of her horse she smiled and patted him one more time on the side of the face. "Go ahead, get going." Moving to the back of the animal she gave him a gentle pat on the backside and watched him trot off through the meadow. After staring at the disappearing stallion for a few moments she faced the trap door and, leaning down, opened the door before she could change her mind.

At the bottom of the ladder she was just as awe struck as the last time, at the sheer vastness and complexity of the place. Keeping her head held high she made her way through the crowd giving no outward sign of the nervousness she felt. A ratty old bar off to the right caught her attention and she darted past people to enter _Renegade's Refuge_.

Having spent much of her late adolescence and early adulthood as a waitress she figured she might as well return to something she knew like the back of her hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Starts with Goodbye_

_**By: Carrie Underwood**_

_**I was sitting on my doorstep,  
I hung up the phone and it fell out of my hand,  
But I knew I had to do it,  
And he wouldn't understand,  
So hard to see myself without him,  
I felt a piece of my heart break,  
But when you're standing at a cross road  
There's a choice you gotta make. **_

I guess it's gonna have to hurt,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
I guess it's gonna break me down,  
Like falling when you're trying to fly,  
It's sad but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,  
starts with goodbye.

I know there's a blue horizon,  
Somewhere up ahead, just waiting for me,  
Getting there means leaving things behind,  
Sometimes life's so bitter sweet.

I guess it's gonna have to hurt,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved to get to the other side  
I guess it's gonna break me down,  
Like falling when you're trying to fly,  
It's sad but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye

Time, time heals,  
The wounds that you feel,  
Somehow, right now.

I guess it's gonna have to hurt,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
I guess it's gonna break me down,  
Like falling when you're trying to fly,  
It's sad but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,

Starts with goodbye,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
Starts with goodbye,  
I guess it's gonna break me down,  
It's sad but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,

Starts with goodbye. 


	3. Chapter 3

_The characters and setting are owned by the Sci-Fi channel and L. Frank Baum._

_The song this chapter is based on, "Man This Lonely" by Brooks & Dunn, is posted at the end of the story. _

_The reviews I received for chapter 2 were amazing. It makes a girl sigh to know her work is appreciated._

_Let me know what you think. I live on reviews._

_As always, thank you for reading!_

_**Man This Lonely**_

This was absurd; he was a Tin Man for goodness sake. He should've had no problem trailing a princess through the lands of the OZ. The land had been his stomping ground for all his life and she was practically a foreigner. The time she had spent here was like a fractured mirror, and on top of that she had been a sheltered Princess. If truth be told he had been positive he would have found the wayward royal within the first couple days. How she managed to elude him was taking its toll on him. Cain was starting to lose faith in his tracking abilities.

It had taken him two full days to get out of the city. Initially he had to explain to her parents that she had left, although he never allowed them to see the note. It would have caused too many questions, too much speculation on their part and he could see the Queen's Consort throttling him at just the thought of impropriety. He expected no less. If it had been his daughter to express her love to a man so many years her senior, he could picture himself wanting to strangle the man.

Azkadellia was beside herself upon learning that her baby sister had decided to leave without so much as a goodbye; that she had not left any clue as to her destination or intention to return. It was hard for Azkadellia, he could tell she resented herself for causing the death of DG when she was young and, in turn, the reason she was raised on the other side. This only served to solidify her guilt.

Glitch and Raw didn't help matters. They wanted to go along on the mission to find DG. It took a great deal of persuading on his part to finally get them to understand that he could travel so much faster alone. There place was with the Queen.

Then, once it all had been settled, he had great difficulties getting out of the city. First he had given the stable guards a piece of his mind for allowing DG a horse just because she claimed she had been given permission. Then, not to check that she made it to the mouth of the alley where he was supposed to have been waiting. If they had, DG would have never been able to get onto the street and disappear so completely.

Once on the road, even being on horseback didn't stop the same fanfare he had received on the only outing he had taken while in residence in Central City. Cain was stopped at every turn by children wanting autographs and women vying for his affections. The horse's nerves were on overdrive with the people blocking the way and grabbing hold of the reigns and harness.

It also took time to ask the people if they had seen the Princess. Although, each person he asked turned out to be a dead end. Not one person had observed her departure after she left the stables and he couldn't help but swell with pride at her ability to disguise herself. It made him a bit more at ease with her being on her own; then again, perhaps not. It also made it more difficult for _him_ to find her, as well.

The road had not been hard, cold yes, but not hard. It could have been a lot more hazardous if there had been more people on the road, a greater likelihood of running into rebel Longcoats. As it was, Cain had only been in contact with a handful of people over the course of his month long journey and none of them had come across DG.

Having found no trace of her in the city or its surroundings he had checked the various places she had been to previously. The tree-dwellers had not seen her, and the cabin he had once called home was still vacant and left no evidence that anyone had been there. It had been hard to see that structure again even though the iron maiden had been taken away. So many memories, good and bad alike, had swept over him and since that day he had felt all the more guilty for his newly discovered feelings for DG.

The pa-pay fields were still a hazard to cross and the northern castle was still frozen. The dark tower had been destroyed and the resistance fighters' cabin they had hidden in had not seen heads or tails of the young lady. He was running out of places to look.

According to his memory, four more hideouts were possible. The palace at Finaqua, however, it was guarded well and most likely not a location for her to run off to given the fact that it was another home for her family. The family mausoleum was another, though she still had nightmares about her confinement in the green marble coffin and he wouldn't have been able to enter it anyway. The log house of sorts that the Queen's Consort had resided in during his voluntary exile was a third possibility; however, he had no idea where it was located. The last was the _Realm of the Unwanted_, and he prayed she hadn't thought to travel there even if it was his best option, given the alternatives.

When darkness began to overtake him he decided to bed down for the evening in order to arrive at the realm in the early morning light. Cain was looking for a clearing. Though, what he found was a place he never thought he would see again; the last home and eternal resting place of Adora.

Sliding off his horse, Cain made his way to the homestead. He took note of the way the cabin very much resembled the one they had shared together. It was run down and looked like it had not seen human activity for many years. The shade was closing in but it left a spotlight on the cross marking his wife's grave. It was eerie looking and made the usually fearless Tin Man falter in his step.

Gulping slightly, Cain resumed forward motion and was soon kneeling next to Adora's resting place. His fingers grazed over the wooden marker, the engraving of her beautiful name. A tear fell from his water-filled eyes. She was the love of his life, a life he thought over when he found this place. Then DG happened. He felt soiled, that his feelings for DG were disrespectful to Adora's memory.

He didn't know how long he sat there, memorizing the wooden cross. When he finally stood night had fully encompassed the area. Hastily he took his bedroll off the horse and set up his sleeping arrangements on the opposite side of the clearing, making sure that he was turned away from the cabin.

Sleep didn't come easily to Cain but once he eventually drifted off his dreams were unsettlingly.

_Cain stirred, his body felt weird, younger and less used like some of the years had been washed away. Gradually he became aware that he wasn't alone, someone was there with him, in a bed and seductively pressed up against his side. Opening his eyes he saw the pretty golden brown hair that he was tortured with during his years of confinement. This wasn't right, she was gone. _

_But it felt so wonderful. _

_Hesitantly he lifted a hand, as if afraid she would disappear, and ran it through her soft locks eliciting a small moan from the woman in his arms. "This is a dream, Wyatt," she practically purred. "But I had to come to you, had to help you through this."_

"_Help me through what?" he asked her, plainly confused by her statement. "I have what I want, what I need, right here." He gave her a strong squeeze. Adora was in his arms, he couldn't have asked for anything more than that. _

_The hand that wasn't in her hair was drawing small circles on the exposed skin of the arm that was draped over his chest. He took a long, deep breath, inhaling the scent that was so completely and uniquely Adora. People often said that scent was the sense that triggered the most memories, he had to agree. _

_His mind went flying back to their wedding. Her hair quaffed in a loose up do with flowers placed throughout it. The simple white dress she wore accentuated her perfect figure and the fragrance of her perfume filled his nostrils, though it was very likely it was just from the soap she used. No matter what, he had never smelt anything so beautiful._

"_I never blamed you, my husband," she confessed, ripping through his thoughts, and it was as if a piece of his heart was sewn back in place. It was such a simple statement that had a tremendous affect on his emotional turmoil. _

"_You don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that," he responded, his voice failing him towards the end, his vision blurring slightly with newly forming tears. He fought to push them back, not wanting anything to block the sight of the vision before him._

"_I do know," Adora told him. "I know you would spend your life in misery as punishment for believing you failed me." She lifted her head and looked into his eyes, looked into his very soul. "You didn't fail me. The only way that would've happened would have been if you had gone into hiding, become someone you weren't. I was proud, proud you would fight for those who couldn't fight for themselves." She began running her fingers through his short hair. His heart was soaring, she had been proud of him, and most importantly, she didn't blame him._

"_Never leave me," Wyatt pleaded with her, knowing it was futile. She would leave him again once he woke. How he longed to stay asleep forever._

"_My dear, dear Wyatt," she hummed, pressing a light kiss against the side of his lips. He closed his eyes, savoring the feeling. "We had our time together, and such a happy time it was. But your heart now belongs with another and you must find her soon, I fear."_

_His heart was pounding wildly in his chest. He had almost forgotten about DG, how he had managed that was beyond him. Then the words his wife spoke sunk in, draining all color from his face and freezing the blood in his veins._

"_What are you saying?" Wyatt questioned, alarm visible in his eyes._

"_You deserve happiness and DG makes you happy, I would never want to come between that," she smiled and it was warm and caring. "She needs you more than you realize. Don't stop until you find her, or I fear things may come to pass that will take her away from you forever."_

_Holding onto her tighter as if she was a lifeline he never broke eye contact. "Where do I look, Adora? She's vanished, how do I find her?" He was pleading, begging Adora to tell him where to find the young royal._

_His eyes widened as Adora's face began to change. In a matter of seconds it went from the soft, well defined features of Adora to the playful and young attributes of DG, only certain things were out of place. DG's hair was the same color as Adora's had been, though significantly shorter, ending right below her ears. And the blue eyes he loved so much were green._

_Cain could now see how she had managed to escape the city without being seen. For most people she would never have been recognized, but he would have known it was her, would have known her face anywhere no matter the change._

"_I miss you, Wyatt," she drawled in DG's voice, her fingers running through his hair just as Adora's had been. "I need you so much, how could I ever think I could live without you?"_

_The kiss she gave him on the cheek took him back to the sitting room before this fiasco began. He wished he had the gumption to take it like a man, an awake man. Maybe then none of this would have happened._

"_Where are you, DG?" he asked her, hoping she could tell him her location. His concern was growing looking at those wide green eyes. He wished to see the blue ones, the deep oceans in which he could drown himself._

"_You already know," she answered. "Hurry, Wyatt," DG whispered as her form began to fade. His arms tried to hold her in place but were soon outstretched and empty._

_He was speechless, his brain a muddled mess. He had been holding Adora, then suddenly DG; then they were gone. Adora had given him her blessing to start a relationship with the young princess, but there was a catch. She was in trouble and if he didn't find her soon he would lose another woman he loved._

Cain sat up, his face covered in sweat and his hands clenched tightly, painfully, into fists. Running a hand over his soaked face he removed what moisture he could. Without a second thought he was up and running, grabbing his bedroll and clambering up onto his horse. With a swift kick to its hindquarters the beast took off at an alarming pace. No longer could Cain wait until morning; he had to get to DG, and quick.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Man This Lonely_

_**By: Brooks & Dunn**_

_**A man this lonely  
A man this blue  
A man whose world's been torn in two  
Needs somebody  
With a heart that's true  
A man this lonely needs a woman like you **_

Two arms this empty  
Need someone to hold  
A man this lost needs somewhere to go  
When the nights go on forever  
And the days do too  
A man this lonely needs a woman like you

I'd lost hope  
I was so far down  
Here you come turning all that around  
I'd come to think  
Of love as a lie  
All that's on my mind now  
Is you by my side

A man this lonely  
A man this blue  
A man whose world's been torn in two  
Needs somebody  
With a heart that's true  
A man this lonely needs a woman like you  
A man this lonely needs a woman like you 


	4. Chapter 4

_The characters and setting are owned by the Sci-Fi channel and L. Frank Baum._

_The song this chapter is based on, "Restless" by Sara Evans, is posted at the end of the story. _

_Those of you who took time out of your busy schedules to send me reviews for chapter 3 are so completely awesome. It really brightens my day to know that my work is appreciated._

_Let me know what you think. I live on reviews._

_As always, thank you for reading!_

_**Restless**_

It was 3 am in the morning according to her watch which was still set to Kansas time – the rising and setting of the sun in the OZ seemed to be similar to that of Kansas so she kept wearing the timepiece, old habits die hard – and DG was just returning to the room she rented over the bar.

She was drained. Work was not what she expected, but then again she was in a different _world_ now after all. Aside from the long hours for minimal pay and the serving of food, everything else was completely different. Being a waitress on the other side was so much easier and had more status than here in the OZ, if that was believable. Apparently in the OZ, or just the _Realm of the Unwanted_, she honestly didn't know, waitresses were nothing more than meat on feet.

While a diner in Kansas was not the best place to work for a young woman, she had her share of scum balls that overstepped their bounds, it was nothing compared to here. At _Renegade's Refuge_ DG had never been pinched, grabbed, fondled or hit on so much in her whole life. There wasn't even a nice term for her services here. Being called a bar wench made her feel like she had stepped back in time into a pirate's bar.

The outfit was humiliating to wear. A red and black puffed out skirt that barely covered her butt cheeks had thousands of ruffles making her backside look huge. The red blouse was no better. It was the OZ's take on a halter top, bathing suit and pasties mixed into one. What she wouldn't give for some double-sided tape, just to be on the safe side. Carrying around a tray laden with drinks while simultaneously watching where you stepped with one eye and the coverings over your boobs with the other was a skill she was attempting to master. She needed a third eye to make sure she remained out of the reach of the patrons.

She had made the mistake of punching the first _gentleman_ who pinched her ass when she walked by and got an earful from the owner. He told DG if she wanted to work anywhere in the realm she would do better to allow the men their fun and keep her hands to herself, unless she was using them in a pleasurable way. _As if!_ The only consolation was the garish purple bruise the guy had over his swollen left eye.

Shutting the door behind her she set the 3 locks and leaned her back against it heavily. Her eyes were closed and her brow furrowed. This was a horrible experience. DG didn't know how much longer she could take living like that, but going back was not an option. It would only cause her to appear vulnerable and weak, something she couldn't allow.

Slowly she slid down the door until she was sitting tenderly on the dirty floor. Her feet ached and her butt and the backs of her thighs were bruised with the finger imprints of her customers. Removing the high-heeled shoes she rubbed at the aggravated blisters on the backs of her heels and the sides of her toes. They had ruptured sometime during the evening and were caked with dried blood. Sighing she leaned her head once more against the wood behind her body, closing her eyes in the process.

DG's stomach seized at a noise coming from somewhere in her room. Someone was there with her and she was in a real sticky situation. The door was bolted with 3 locks, locks too far above her to reach without standing, and standing would only result in drawing attention to the fact that the person hiding in the room had been found out. Magic was her only option.

She had just begun to release the light within her when a voice broke through her buzzing ears, along with the sound of hurried footsteps; footsteps that were getting awfully close.

"Think ya could humiliate me and get away with it, did ya?" a man's voice growled. As DG opened her eyes to begin her assault, the man beat her to the punch, literally. He backhanded her cheek so hard she thought she could actually see the blood vessels in her eye explode with the force. The side of her face that hadn't been battered by his hand had been bruised by the speed with which it hit the door.

Head throbbing, DG managed to roll away from her pursuer, taking his legs out from under him as she maneuvered herself to the side. With a loud thud he came down on his back, his head making an awful cracking noise as it landed on the corner of the small table against the wall. The table broke in two with the force, the pieces starting to cover in the blood that seeped from the ugly puncture wound in the man's skull.

She watched him take three shaky, gurgled breaths before he stopped moving altogether. Lying in a heap in the middle of her room was a dead man, a man she killed in self defense but she wondered how many of the _upstanding_ citizens in this place would believe her tale.

Gingerly she lifted herself off the floor and looked down on the face of her attacker. It was the man she had punched her first night working in the decrepit bar. Damn. If this is what she could expect every time she stood up for herself there were going to be more incidents just like this one. Her feisty temper would make sure of that.

DG had to think quickly. Snatching a sheet off the cot she laid it on the ground next to the corpse. The man was large, at least six foot and easily weighed 250 pounds, making it difficult for the 5'3", 115 lb DG to muster up enough strength to roll the man onto the sheet. Once the corpse was fully covered in the linen now soaked in spots with red, she rushed to the window, heaving it open.

Standing still she took some steadying breaths as she allowed her magic to flow, reaching out with it to pick up the bundle and floating it out the window. Keeping it in the air, DG watched it make its way down the street and had it silently land in a dumpster on the corner. Quickly she closed the window and the blinds before shutting her eyes and crumpling to the floor.

Her right eye was a mess. She could feel the blood seeping out over the bottom lashes, he had really managed to do some damage, more than she thought possible having never been hit like that before. It was swelling more with each passing moment and was sure it would be a horrid shade of purplish-blue. The left, while tender, was at least a normal size.

There was no way to explain this away. If they found that body and saw her face they wouldn't have to be rocket scientists to put two and two together. She was in trouble.

Another noise in the room had her heart jumping into her throat. There wasn't any place in the room that could have concealed another person, there wasn't even a closet. The only reason the first intruder went unnoticed was that he had been hunkered down behind the cot. Now the cot had no more covers to use for hiding.

When her good eye shot open she noticed an eerie light coming from nowhere and illuminating the figure of a woman, a woman she had only ever seen in a holographic loop used to torture her friend. DG's head reeled; positive the blow had unhinged her senses.

"You aren't imagining me, DG," the woman said, smiling kindly at the girl crouched on the ground under the window.

DG felt like a fish out of water, certain that her gaping mouth did nothing to assuage that idea. It felt like forever before her voice would work when in reality it was only mere seconds.

"If you're here to tell me to stay away from your husband, you needn't bother," she whispered, breaking eye contact with the ethereal being. "I already left."

The giggle that arose from the glowing form of Adora was warm and knowing causing DG to turn her gaze back to the woman. "Sweet DG, I came to do the opposite." Taking a few steps forward she lowered her body to sit facing the young Princess. "I think you are perfect for Wyatt and I don't want you to give up on him."

Her mouth went completely dry she was so shocked. The closeness of the two women made her uncomfortable. This was Cain's wife, the love of his life and she was there to tell her to fight for his love. To say DG was confused would have been the understatement of the century.

"He loves you, always will," DG responded, her voice sounding foreign to her own ears. "He'll never love me like he loves you."

"Of course he won't," Adora said, still wearing that blasted smile. "We are unique women. Of course, he loves us differently. But equally, if you understand my meaning."

DG tore her eyes away from the woman to focus instead on the seams in the wooden floor. This was too much. Her brain was having a hard time understanding that this was indeed happening.

When she didn't answer, Adora continued on. "Wyatt is on his way here," she told the younger woman.

"I'm afraid he might be too late," DG whispered, her voice trembling. "Something's happened." Her eyes involuntarily shifted to the blood stain along the wall, Adora's following in their wake.

"I know," she said quietly. "You have to be strong and blend into the crowd until he gets here. Don't leave or they'll track you down."

Again DG returned her gaze to catch Adora's. "Why are you doing this?"

"I love Wyatt, he deserves to be happy and he's happy when he's with you." She reached out and took DG gently by the chin. "I owe you so much for saving him from that suit, it's the least I could do."

Standing, Adora took a few steps back. "Don't give up. If something were to happen to you I know he wouldn't survive it this time. I'll do my best to hurry him along." As she began to disappear she left DG with one final statement, "Love him enough for the both of us." With that, she was gone and the room went back to darkness.

DG was having trouble breathing. The shock of killing a man, not only seeing but also talking to a dead woman, and now the belief that Cain would be coming to get her was alarming. What would Cain say when he found her, if he found her? Would he berate her for leaving? Would he sweep her up in a hug at the sight of her? Would he grab her by the arm and lead her away without a word?

Her head throbbed and she began to lose sight of her surroundings. Suddenly her head was on the ground and she was lying on her side, unconscious.

_The room spun around her and DG soon found herself in a lavishly decorated room, curled up in a nice, warm bed. Her face felt fine, like the events earlier in the night had never occurred. Her hair remained changed and if that was any indication she was sure her eyes were still the color of the emerald. _

_Sighing, DG noticed that there was a heart pounding loudly beneath her ear, finally making her aware that she was curled up against someone. Lifting her head off the soft cotton of the shirt on the man's chest she found herself staring into the striking blue eyes of Wyatt Cain. _

_He looked confused, like seeing her there was unexpected, not that she could blame him. She felt the same way. _

"_I miss you, Wyatt," she drawled, her fingers reaching out to run through his hair just as she had the night before she left the city. The blonde locks felt wonderful on her fingertips and she savored the expression on his face as she watched him slowly close his lids at the touch. "I need you so much, how could I ever think I could live without you?"_

_When he opened his eyes again she surveyed them as she leaned forward, kissing him on the cheek. The sensation was better than the last time, even if it was only a dream. _

"_Where are you, DG?" he asked her, and she could hear the desperation in his voice. _

"_You already know," she answered. "Hurry, Wyatt," DG whispered as he began to fade away. Her arms tightened around him, desperate to keep him there with her, but it was useless. All too soon he was gone and she was alone._

All too soon it would be morning. All too soon they would find the body and she would be in serious trouble.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _Restless_

_**By: Sara Evans**_

_**I'm a leaf on the river, fallen from the tall oak tree  
drifting down this moving stream, wherever this life carries me  
I'm a tumbleweed in a desert wind, just tumblin' while the sun's shinin'  
I have no boundaries  
Call me a gypsie **_

I'm restless  
Just ramblin'  
What do you do, where do you go when nowhere feels like home?  
I'm restless

Am I an angel, fallen from heaven's grace  
Oh, it feels like that somedays that I can't find my place  
I guess God just made some of us to live and die by highway dust  
Guess I just have to trust  
On the days I'm crawlin'  
This is my callin'

I'm restless  
Just ramblin'  
What do you do, where do you go when nowhere feels like home?  
I'm restless

Oh, to hold somebody close that cares  
Oh, to finally find some roots somewhere  
I know someday I'll find that it's out there  
Until then I'll just keep movin'  
And ramblin'

What do you do, where do you go when nowhere feels like home?  
I'm restless  
Just ramblin'  
Oh, I'm restless 


End file.
